Ouran Diaries:Secret Perspectives
by Tasia'sENDLESSDreams
Summary: You can tell alot from a person's journal, right? Five foreign transfer students suddenly find themselves mixed within the host club.Perspectives of relationships between the two groups will be revealed,not in words,but with written secrecy. KaoXOCXHika
1. Chapter one Entries: Tamaki and Destiny

Hi everyone^^ welcome to my New Fan fiction, the Ouran Diaries! This follows the life of the Host club and several intruding transfers that some how found their way into the clubs daily routine. There is a mix up of love triangles, drama, and Point of views from all sides. After all…what do have to hide from the privacy of a diary?

Review and Enjoy!^^

_Tamaki Entry_

_Certain angst seemed to have developed faintly in the club over the past few weeks. Haruhi over this first term seemed to have settled into life at the host club, which I was thrilled about. My darling daughter deserved nothing but the most brilliant experiences, I, the king and her father, would insure that! Now if only I could keep the devil twins and their antics at bay, then just maybe…_

_OH! I forgot to continue about the source of angst that I, the host clubs brilliant king, had detected. After recent fiasco's on the beach, a threat from the Zuka Club, and a look into the life of my very own daughter, Haruhi, things were slightly on edge._

_The new term would be starting in a little while, and with it the host club needed to turn over a new leaf. Sure we had a steady flow of princesses in the club, but I wasn't satisfied with that. For some reason I felt like I wanted to do something new and exciting in the club. Something to catch the eyes of new guests, to create a new experience. And not just for our guests. For all of us._

_The host club is a family. We look out for each other, not just to see if the other is safe, but to see if we're all as happy and enjoying ourselves as much as we could be. This is something I wanted to happen for everyone, more than anything. Especially for Haruhi, she needs to enjoy herself more than anyone. And I, as her father ,will not stand for one dull moment in my ravishing daughter's life!!! And maybe opening her heart and mind to another new experience would help her._

_This is what I thought, what I kept thinking, and what I didn't realize would soon be affecting us all very soon._

______________________________________________________________________________

It seemed like just an ordinary Friday in the host club, except for the fact that everyone was extremely and overwhelmingly bored. Not a single customer had arrived. It was as if some one had told them the club was purposely closed. No one would ever do that in fear of the wrath of the Shadow King. He was a true force to be afraid of.

Haruhi was begrudgingly making everyone some instant coffee. The twins played with their DS'. Honey had just awoken from his nap while Mori was stoically playing tea party with him. Kyoya was running club business on his laptop as usual. And Tamaki was just sitting in one of the comfy plush chairs, thinking.

As of late Tamaki felt the club was in desperate need of something. They had been going through the motions of entertaining the ladies to the full extent of their charm as always, but something seemed to be missing. The certain spark of excitement and unpredictable originality that Tamaki craved on an everyday basis.

"Gentleman!" he suddenly announced dramatically.

The King rose out of his comfy crimson armchair, waving his arms dramatically. Every one looked up at him except for Kyoya. Haruhi rolled her eyes.. She turned back to the coffee, losing interest before he even announced anything.

"I believe we need something new in the host club! Something to draw in more people! As the group of elites' in this school we can not allow for the flavor of our desirableness to become stale." Tamaki continued.

"What do you suggest boss?" The twins asked.

They set their game devices down momentarily, staring at Tamaki with mischievous eyes and dark smiles. The twins were hoping that their 'boss' would declare something really fun. They were tired of just sitting around. Tamaki ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, thinking about what he wanted to say. Then he smiled, as if finally figuring out what he wanted to say.

"I believe we either need a new type of hosting experience or some new type of guests. We need something to bring about excitement in this world of our fabulous host club!"

All of the sudden, hysterical, yet very annoying, laughter could be heard from far off. The ground began to shake, taking poor Haruhi by surprise and causing her to drop the pot of coffee into a nearby potted plant by accident. The pot didn't shatter but the coffee spilled out onto the plant. Steam rose from the soil as Haruhi pulled the small glass tea pot out of the potted plant.

"Would you look at that" Two voices noticed casually.

The twins leaned one arm on each others shoulders during the viewing of the event, leaving Haruhi as their unfortunate arm rest. Both of boys smiled their Cheshire Cat smile, as if warning Haruhi they were up to no good. She sighed, rubbing her temples with two fingers and trying to get out of their grasp.

"Damn it! You've got to be kidding me!" Haruhi complained.

"Oh that's alright Haruhi." The twins merely said, coming over to her with casual smirks. "You can always make us some more."

Haruhi twitched with rage.

All of the sudden the source of the commotion revealed Renge entering on one of her various contraptions. She was laughing that annoying grating laugh that just ground on everyone's nerves. Haruhi frowned, sighing slightly. She shook her head disapprovingly at the eccentric woman before her.

"You want excitement! I'll give you excitement! I'll give the host club the international spectacle of a lifetime!" Renge's voice proclaimed.

Everyone raised there eyes to Renge. She was standing dramatically on her platform in an elaborate un-identifiable cosplay outfit, though it oddly resembled something out of the old anime of Sailor Moon. Haruhi frowned, wondering how crazy the day was going to get. Then she began to think of the things she needed to buy at the store that night for dinner.

"What 'cha talking about Renge?" Honey asked.

He loaded his fork up a giant bite of the strawberry cake he was eating. He hummed happily as he ate the tasty treat. When he pulled his fork away from his face Mori frowned when he saw icing on the younger boy's face. Grabbing a napkin, Mori wiped the icing away. Renge merely smiled as she stepped off the contraption.

"I'm talking about mixing the host club with the new exchange sensation sweeping our school!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, with two fingers, smirking. He opened up his lap top, re-reading some the files he pulled up over the obvious event that Renge was talking about. His glasses were glowing brightly in the dim light of the lab top. The twins shivered as they looked at him, wondering what their Shadow King was thinking about. They just hoped it wasn't something bad.

"You must be meaning about the new exchange transfer students that are set to begin school at the beginning of next week." Kyoya said.

Tamaki stared astonished. The twins relaxed instantly. Exchange students weren't so bad and they were hardly anything to get worked up over. However, the two smiled. Perhaps they could find a new toy to play with. Haruhi was fun and all but her reactions got old after a while. A new toy would have new reactions and the twins could bother the new toy **and** Haruhi.

"Exchange students! How come I wasn't aware of this?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya looked back at his 'best friend' with a casual smirk. The blond was too busy fussing to notice the look his friend had given him. Kyoya shook his head, running a hand through his hair. The blond was completely hopeless, and he would forever depend on others to know the happenings of everything.

"Well it's surprising you don't. The chairman is your father so he must have said something. Or you were probably oblivious to those types of things as always." Kyoya said.

Tamaki gasped and immediately retreated to a far corner in the room, sulking at the comment against him. Clouds of angst swirled around his head. He was poking at mushrooms in the corner with a stick. Haruhi merely sighed at his usual routine. She silently wondered if he was ever going to grow up. His usual notions of making a spectacle by retreating to the sulking antics of a five year old grew tiresome.

"Where are they from?" the twins asked interested.

"They're five transfer students coming. Two are from America; one is originally from France and the other two travel around the world often. They are all coming for mostly different reasons." Kyoya informed.

He of course, had already begun to try looking up information on the students the minute he had heard of their arrival. There was no need to be unprepared. After all, he could use this as an opportunity to get something his brothers wouldn't. He could squeeze information out of the newcomers and perhaps manage to gain an upper hand on his brothers. Foreign companies always did prove useful on rainy days.

"And I thought it would be fascinating if we found a way to integrate them in the host club experience!" Renge proclaimed.

Tamaki flipped his hair glamorously out of his eyes. His 'Lordly' smile on his face. He gracefully waved his arm, as if giving a speech to a large crowd. Unfortunately for him, his 'crowd' was just the host club and simply Renge. He had no screaming fangirls there to back him up at the time but that didn't stop him from playing his lordly role.

"How would we do that? It is a new and spell bounding idea, but it's not like we'd add them as hosts would we? With Haruhi the clubroom has been overflowing. " Tamaki said.

"But with exotic foreign hosts, girls will be flocking for the exposure of the services for something that of course only the club could bring!" Renge insisted.

She may have seemed as if she was persevering for the host club in this endeavor, but a portion of her intentions was purely selfish. She had seen the new American boy herself, and he was gorgeous! She was completely set on making sure he joined the host club, that way she was sure to around him for a set time everyday. She believed something as **fine **as that belonged under her extremely character driven thumb 24-7.

Tamaki shook his head deniably.

"Yet would a foreigner, much less an American boy, prove to be as suave and exceedingly charming as some one like me? Surely the ladies would disapprove." Tamaki said.

"Actually sempai," Kyoya corrected. "Ladies seem to have an inevitable attraction to somewhat angsty, informal, and raw rebellious boys. Time and time again the Americans prove themselves to have that stereotype."

"That's brilliant!" Tamaki shouted with a triumphant fist in the air. "We must seek after such young men and see if they have the makings of a host! How will we find them?"

"Already done," Renge laughed victoriously. "As your manager I sought it as my duty to seek them out myself and made sure they got some alone time with the host club."

"Good Job!" Honey cheered cutely, squeezing his bunny. "What did you do Renge-chan?"

"I told them Haruhi was sick with some kind of commoner disease and that he wasn't well enough to see anyone so the club was closed for the moment." Renge said as a matter of fact.

"You did what!?" Haruhi raved frustrated.

The twins shrugged and walked back over to the couch. They lost interest and returned to their games. They'd see how things would turn out and go from there but there was nothing they could do as of yet. Besides, their game was much more interesting than listening to Renge prattle on about useless, yet boring topics.

"We don't know. We don't feel like changing anything around here. Besides, if they're all boys we're not really interested." The twins said together.

Renge bent her head down mischievously in between them from their position on the long couch. She had a dark, mischievous smile across her lips, yet the twins ignored her and continued to play on. Both of them started to smile when they pictured Renge's face on the head of the monster they were fighting in the game.

"Did I mention that four of them were girls?"

"Whatever..." Hikaru said.

"When are they-?" Kaoru began.

"Coming?" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

The club suddenly turned their heads to a knocking on the elaborate white doors. Renge grinned mischievously.

"Very soon." Renge said.

_______________________________________________________________________ "Destiny, wait up! I need to keep up with you!" A girl cried.

"Well then don't slow down then!" Destiny called to her friend, "Come on Sairina, we have the whole campus to see!"

Destiny slowed her pace and let her friend catch up to her. She patiently waited as Sairina panted, trying to reason with her determined friend. Sairina shook her hand and walked over to one of the benches by the enormous gothic style window in the cathedral style hallway of the elaborate school.

"Please just give me a minute Destiny. I'm going to be completely lost here without you!"

Destiny just shook her head, smiling, and stopped in her 3 inch heels and went up to her friend. Sairina looked up at her friend, still breathing quite hard. Sighing softly, Destiny sat next to her and they silently took in the entire surroundings. She was glad to have been there but she was happier because Sairina was there with her.

"It's amazing, right?" Destiny said happily, swinging her legs coolly on the bench.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Sairina said with a small smile, but with a partnering sigh.

"Come on Sairi, whats wrong? You seemed to be psyched this whole time, but the minute we set foot on the school grounds you returned to shell of yours that I thought we talked about leaving overseas." Destiny lectured.

Sairina just nodded, acknowledging her worry and kept her head down. She began twiddling her fingers, a sure fire sign she was nervous. Destiny just smiled. She knew Sairina better than anyone so she knew her signs of nervousness.

"I don't know…I've just been worried about lots of things…"

"You worry about everyone and everything Sairi. Cant you take comfort or concern in your self at all?" Destiny asked.

Sairina just smiled embarrassed. She didn't want Destiny to lecture her over being nervous. She had every right to be nervous. She was going to a new school, with lots of new people, in a new town, in a place she had never been to before and to top it all off they spoke a language she hardly understood at all.

"Well my idea of comfort didn't exactly involve me breaking in these new heels. Which we got on that shopping spree you took me on yesterday. I like them as much as the next girl, but we don't all have a tolerance for six inch foot wear like you do." She joked.

"Hey, they look fabulous on you. It would be a crime to not wear them immediately." Destiny explained as a matter of fact.

Her passion for fashion, coming from her parent's new growing line, made philosophies such as this second nature for her. Unfortunately for Sairina, she was forced to play Destiny's dress up doll. She was victim to a once a month shopping spree and constant wardrobe changes without her even noticing before it was too late.

"I had a feeling that you were playing dress up doll with me this morning before we left." Sairina sighed.

"I did that because I wanted you to look hot today. I knew that if you felt hot you'd be confident, and just maybe actually talk to people." Destiny said supportively. "You need to see in yourself what I see Sari. You being my 'dress-up doll' is only a method to force that out of you."

Sairina just blushed and smiled. She unconsciously clicked the two and a half inch shy black Mary Jane heels together. She nearly laughed as she realized she was clicking her heels together but she restrained herself. She smiled as she thought to herself, _'There's no place like home. There's no place like home.'_

"I guess. I'll try…" she agreed half heartedly. "But what am I going to do about school! I don't know a lick of Japanese. You can't wander around being my interpreter forever! And I'm going to get lost in this labyrinth of a campus. You know I have no sense of direction. And everyone is going to like you better anyway, your prettier and more confidant one and-"

Destiny just shook her head. Her parents had relocated her to Japan because her mother wanted to be around for the opening of their new line that had made its way to Japan. Her dad was still in Miami taking care of business. He had told Destiny that she could bring Sairina with her, since she had been like an addition to the family since they were 12 years old.

Sairina's mother hadn't objected, she thought it would be a good experience for her daughter and she trusted Destiny's family as her guardian's completely. It was set, and the girl's had even been arranged to attend this exclusive private academy where the chairman was thrilled to have them. Destiny was hoping this whole thing would be enough to get Sairina to break out a little, but sadly, it was going to take a lot more.

"Hey, Hey, ease up a little Sairi." Destiny comforted with a laugh. "I will be your interpreter as long as it takes for you to pick up the basics. Don't even start with the 'I'm not as good as everyone else thing', cause you've heard it from me enough to know I'm going to shut you up about that. And as for your sense of direction, well that's what today was for silly!"

"I guess your right. Okay, I'll perk up." Sairina said softly.

Sairina looked lost in thought but she shook her head and smiled at her friend. Destiny jumped off the bench confidently. She offered Sairina her hand with a grin. Sariana took it and Destiny pulled her to her feet.

"Atta girl! Come on, I wanna try to find that art room we were interested in."

"That one girl with the honey colored hair and the… um…interesting outfit…was _really_ insistent to give us directions to it, I wonder why?" Sairina questioned, getting up herself.

Destiny looked at the paper that had been given to her, and then at a set of elaborate white doors in front of her. Something didn't sit right. The number on the paper matched the room number but there was no one around at all. Not a single student, teacher or staff member was anywhere in sight, making Destiny wonder if they were set up.

"That's weird… This is the room number the girl gave us, but the door says third music room."

Sairina just sighed as she stared perplexed at the strange Japanese symbols she couldn't read.

"Its not like I could tell," she mumbled.

She began sinking back into her depression. She was shaking like a leaf at the thought of getting lost on the campus without Destiny. Who knew what sort of terrible things could happen if Destiny wasn't there to interpret for her.

Destiny just shrugged, "Well let's check it out anyway. It's music too! That's something that you might want to see. Oh! And walk with confidence. You're in a fabulous skirt, so show it off."

Sairina just giggled and straightened the ruffled skirt she had been forced in this morning. She was going to try to be more optimistic for Destiny's sake. Destiny had done so much for her to get her here. Making a new experience for herself was the least she could do to appreciate it. She nervously fingered the dark curtain of hair concealing most of her features. The only thing holding it back was the single hair pin with the decorative moon that Destine had insisted that she wear.

She walked up to the door where Destiny already was. She had her ear pressed against the door and she was grinning a Cheshire cat smile. She glanced over at Sariana, with mischief dancing in her eyes like fire, making Sairina a little worried about what Destiny was going to do next. She didn't want to go and do something embarrassing. The other students wouldn't ever let her live it down if they got caught.

"I hear voices," Destiny observed.

Sairina nodded, hearing them too. Destiny all of the sudden knocked on the door. Sairina jumped away from the door, as if zapped by an electric current. She didn't want to interrupt someone during a club meeting. She grabbed her friend's arm, squeezing it tightly, trying to pull her away from the door but it was a fruitless task.

"Destiny!" Sairina squeaked. "What are you doing? People are obviously doing something in there!"

"I heard hot guy voices in there. I think its time we play lost foreign exchange girls. Oh, and don't worry, if you don't understand I'll introduce you. " Destiny said with a smirk.

Sairina just kept behind Destiny as she opened the doors slowly.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_Destiny Entry_

_It was called the third music room. I didn't know how to interpret it. It hadn't been on the set path I had assigned for myself, but since when did that ever stop me before? I just went into the situation with my head and heels high, and trying to help Sairina as she followed me. Just like I do with everything._

_Ouran was new, Ouran was strange, and I couldn't wait to see it all. I thought I was prepared for everything. I knew how to handle myself and others and nothing usually fazed me. But that was before I saw him. _

_I had to say, I put up a pretty good fight while it lasted. My flirtatious nature was unfailing, my Japanese perfect, and my confidence and social skills at their peak like always. But all it took was that dip._

_That one look into those sapphire eyes of his, then I lost myself. I think I had even forgotten about Sairina for a moment. I'm sure she forgave me about that, but those twins didn't give her an easy time._

_I just don't realize how one pair of eyes could make me loose such focus of myself. I even volunteered my soul, just so I might be able to see him. OH! And of course so Sairina would have exposure to more people._

_Those eyes…wow…_

_Well, at least I'll have something to do while I attend school here._


	2. Chapter two Entries: Kaoru and Sairina

**Chapter 2-Boys, meet your new designer**

_**Kaoru entry**_

_**Hikaru and I just wanted a new toy. That's all I guess. Its true, things bored us easily. It's the way we had trained ourselves. When something got boring we got rid of it or stopped paying attention to it.**_

_**We had acted like that with pretty much everything.**_

_**The pranks we pulled, classes in school (languages in particular), the relationships we made, even the video games we had brought to the club that very day would be something we merely tossed aside eventually. We had lived our whole lives thinking that no one else needed to be in the world we had built around us except for ourselves. There was no need for anyone else at the time.**_

_**Though, maybe I can give Hikaru and me a little more credit. We didn't seclude ourselves in our very own world anymore. Since joining the Host Club, we had reformed dramatically from the shallow, self centered brats we had been in middle school. Especially since meeting Haruhi. There was just something about her that made us see her as something more than a mere passing of our time. She could see into Hikaru and I, tell us apart individually. She saw us as friends, for the people we were, not just the 2-for-one set we had been brought into this world as.**_

_**Something like that was a very big thing for us. We hadn't been able to find anyone to truly tell us apart individually like she could. Hardly our own family, not even our close friends in the Host Club could figure at a close glance when it got right down to it. At least not like Haruhi could. Even when we tried to fool her with that game of ours.**_

_**The 'Which one is Hikaru?' game. We've been playing that for as long as I can remember. No one had ever won it. Not like Haruhi. Hikaru and I wondered if we would ever find another person to go along side her in the hall of fame for wins in that. It didn't seem likely.**_

_**Though we were relative new comers to change and meeting new people, the new set of people that we didn't foresee coming in our lives didn't feel like it would make a difference to us.**_

_**So what if they were all foreign and eager and different?**_

_**It wouldn't matter to us. It's not like we would try very hard to look for a reason for it to matter, unless we wanted to.**_

_**But in one of them, for a brief moment I think I saw something. In a world full of people where Hikaru and I had made our best efforts to avoid belonging to, this person was the exact opposite. There was a desperate need for them to feel accepted and secure and wanted and cherished. They just couldn't find the means how. That's what kept them in such a withdrawn, insecure state.**_

_**I saw all of this when they had finally revealed their quiet, rainbow eyes.**_

_**But as quickly as I had seen it, I had dismissed it. Like I said, Hikaru and I had wanted a toy, nothing more and maybe perhaps even less. After all, I still don't think there was room left between the two of us, and perhaps even Haruhi, for anything more.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The host club looked at the door with expectant eyes.

"Is that them?" Tamaki inquired.

Haruhi had forgotten about the coffee fiasco involving Renge's entrance and was now at Tamaki's side looking with an equal amount of interest. That was unusual for her.

"It should be." Renge cleared. "At least two of them. They were the first ones I encountered. They were looking for an art room or something."

All of the sudden the doors creaked open cautiously and a questioning voice called in Japanese.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Then two girls came into the room.

The one that had spoken came in first. The girl was about 5 "7" with a model build. Her first noticeable feature was her surprisingly dark skin, but her face had a more oriental look about it. Her dark cinnamon hair was pulled in a fashionable up do involving chopsticks. The color of her slanted eyes was crystal blue and they shone with assurance. She strode in the room with light hearted confidence in her 3 inch white heels.

The girl behind was less confidant. She seemed the opposite of her friend. She was ivory skinned, about 2 inches shorter with a fuller and more curvaceous figure. Her features we're covered mostly by her waist length, thickly waved and curled dark brown hair. The most one could tell of her face was that she had large eyes, a round face, and pouted lips. She bit the bottom one from shyness.

Tamaki immediately took the initiative and turned into his utterly charming self. He stepped toward the one that had spoken in Japanese and greeted her in the said language.

"Why hello there!" he said charmingly. "I do believe I've never seen you before."

"Hello as well," Destiny responded eloquently and confidently in Japanese. "Why yes, we are EXTREMELY new here. We were wandering around a bit and got lost. Would you be so kind to tell us where we are?"

"Of course!" Tamaki said flashing the girl a smile. "Oh, it's terribly rude of me. Let me introduce myself. I am Suoh Tamaki and this, my newly acquainted princess, would be The Ouran Host Club. I am its president."

"Well it's a pleasure," Destiny said, "I am Destiny Airrah Keonei." She then giggled and blushed, knowing perfectly well her choice of words for her introduction. "Oh pardon me; I mistakenly have introduced myself in the normally natural Western style. I meant I am Keonei Destiny." She held out her hand in a highly flirtatious inflection.

Tamaki grasped it gracefully. "Ah, you must be one of the new exchange students I have heard so much about."

"Didn't you say you hadn't heard anything till today?" Haruhi mumbled rolling her eyes. It was remarkable to her how Tamaki's own cluelessness about himself was overshadowed the moment he became indulged in his princely routine.

The twins and Honey snickered in the background.

Tamaki remained oblivious. "I take it you have arrived from America. Tell me, has the experience treated a maiden as fair as you hospitably so far?" He then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it in the chivalrous fashion.

Destiny giggled confidently. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm a fair maiden, more like an ebony one. Of course it's quite alright for you to make that assumption in this extremely eloquent treatment you're giving me. "

Kyouya looked up more and smirked at the witty comment Destiny had made. Tamaki looked a little taken back for having a one up comment to his romantic banter, as however light hearted as it was. He blushed slightly. Destiny continued.

"But yes, I am. I must say I've found Japan beautiful." She then took Tamaki's hand that still grasped hers and brought it up close to her face in a flirty manner, meanwhile batting her eyes heavily. "And you have helped to make things enticingly hospitable so far, Suoh Tamaki."

Tamaki wasn't used to a girl being this equally forwardly flirtatious. Most girls, at least in their school, fell to there knees at the mere presence of him. And if he had lightly kissed _their _dainty little hands, the room would be filled with fainted love struck young girls. But this girl was absorbing in his charm and throwing it back to him in equally charming doses. He began to blush intensely, not thinking of much to say while he was brought in by her crystal eyes.

"It's most impressive how you speak Japanese so fluently." He managed to stammer.

"She's good," Renge whispered amused in Kyouya's ear, inferring to the girls ability to cause Tamaki to loose focus some what. Kyoya nodded, this girl seemed to be a match for Tamaki in the ways of allurement, but he wondered how long she would be able to keep it up. After all, they **all **submitted to his character sooner or later. Still, for her to last this long and to be remaining conscious was a remarkable endeavor indeed.

Destiny never faltered her impish confidant state and kept up the demeanor. "Why thank you!" she said graciously, and then added with an alluring giggle. "I've learned the language as a child from my grandmother and father. Though of course I have studied many things. Perhaps I would get a chance to show you in the near future."

She again, heavily bat her lashes. The motion of her movements seeming to be hypnotizing Tamaki. He couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Kyouya then stepped into action, noticing Tamaki's flustered state. He came in front of him and introduced himself to the American girl, also stepping into his duties of vice presidency. He wanted to find how these girls would be a benefit to the Host club.

Renge stepped in as well. She was tired of standing back and wanted more information now that she had lured some of the American girls to where she wanted.

"I am Ootori Kyoya, the vice president of the host club."Kyoya said pushing up his glasses and extending a hand.

"And I'm Renge!" Renge shouted jumping in. She began firing off at Destiny a thousand miles a minute. "I'm the notorious manager of this fabulous club! It's fascinating that you're here! What's America like where you're from? Why are you here? You're going to love Ouran Academy! I'll make sure you get to know all the right people and the boys are fantastic here! Wait you're not a commoner like Haruhi are you? Oh of course your not! You couldn't afford to come all the way here from America if you were, and besides you dress too well for that anyway. Your clothes are FANTASTIC! Who's your designer? Mine are all…"

Destiny gave a short look of confusion as she tried to process all the information thrown at her. Even she herself was having trouble understanding the particular questions given to her in Japanese when a syllable missed her ears every time she blinked.

Kyoya pushed a still chirping Renge aside and began his own friendly interrogation.

"So it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Keonei. May I ask what brings you to Ouran from so far away, and during after school hours as well?"

Destiny merely smiled. "The reason for coming from America is, my mom is launching a new clothes design line here so she took me with her. I'm going to be living here for awhile so she enrolled me in school here."

The twins peaked interest at this fact about her life. "You're moms a designer too? What line?"

"Oh, she designed Urban Feel International." Destiny said with a grin. Even though her parent's line was relatively new it was becoming quite well known. Most of the clothes were affordable for department store prices, but were still exclusive enough to be sought after for personal designs by notorious clients. The style seemed to be a mix of hip hop taste with several antique looks and the undertones of her parents Eastern backgrounds. All the different components mixed well together and created a new look. Growing up around ideas like this inspired ideas for her own designs as well.

"Hmm…that brand sounds familiar…" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

The twins leaned near her. "Well of course it is. It's the newest brand to hit the runway this season. We get 20% of our clothes from there, and that's a lot." Hikaru stated casually.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, it's the only other line besides our mom's own that she gets us."

Destiny examined then for a minute. "Wait, are you the ones who send ordering reps from the famous Hitachiin company?"

The twins nodded with a smirk and folded their arms leaning back to back, as if they were posing for Destiny's benefit.

She flashed a smile and laughed in a bright realization. "So YOU guys are the ones who order two of everything out of our male adolescents section. Well now I know why. That's awesome. You're mom is the one who's helping to sponsor my mom's line in Japan, right?"

The twins nodded again. "She talks about that partnership a lot." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, she wants to sponsor a co-design with the famous Urban line to be released next year." Hikaru added.

Renge jumped into the conversation, realizing just now that she had been previously ignored. That was something she did not enjoy to be accustomed to.

"Well that must be why you dress so well! Are all of your clothes from your mother's design line?"

Destiny shrugged a little. "Kind of. Some are from my mom's line, but I design most of my own clothes." She spun around with a giggle, seeming to show off her current ensemble. "I actually designed this whole one myself. A part from the shoes of course."

She wore a white blouse with cuffed ¾ sleeves and black studded buttons. The collar was turned up and a light blue color on the underside. She also had a light blue all lace camisole underneath and over the shirt was a halter ,black and light blue pin striped vest. Her jeans looked washed out and were slim down the leg but then flared slightly out over the bottom of her heels. From the bottom to about her knee the sides of the legs were held together with a lacing of white ribbon.

Renge stared in disbelief. "Your designed this yourself! This is amazing! You must be able to come up with anything?"

Destiny nodded again. "Yep. I have hundreds of note books full of designs I haven't even used yet."

"Sooo…what about costumes?" Renge asked suddenly.

"Sure why not?" Destiny said cheerily. "I've made my own for Halloween since I was eight."

The wheels then could be seen turning in Renge's head. She laughed to herself and suddenly seemed to shift off to the other side of the room, incorporating some plan to obtain this girls design style. Some one this amazing in the styling could come up with anything to make her innermost "Moe" fantasies come to life. And she was a teenage girl too; there was no doubt to Renge the inspired fashions would be even more incredible from some one coming on the same wave length as her, right?

Surprisingly enough, Kyoya was processing the same thing. About the designs of course, no "Moe" thoughts incorporated what so ever in his dark thought patterns. This girl's designs were good. Getting fashionable apparel for the host club was not a necessarily large problem. The twins took care of that. However, if he could influence this girl to use her skills charitably for the host club, it would cut back on costume costs immensely. Her parents were new, but shiningly notorious designers. That would most definitely appeal to the rich young heiresses at the school, to know their very own host boys had been dolled up by a female designer.

He knew quite a bit of this girl, from her families growing reputation to the reason for the mixture of her exotic appearance. Her mother had been the product of an Italian mother and an East Indian father, and Destiny's own father lineage of a Kenyan father and a Native Japanese mother. That was probably why she spoke the language so well, she was taught it family wise from birth. In the overall affect of her parents, Destiny had been the result and now resembled the mixture of Eastern Cultures to its finest. He had also known that she was an aspiring artist/designer. As he had thought before, maybe their was a way to trap her into the host club and use her designing skills. He was the Shadow King after all, he knew everything about every one and just the right method to get what he wanted. IF it provided him merit of course. And interacting positively with an American born, yet internationally climbing family could give him a possible boost closer to the acceptance of his father. If he wanted to enough, he would find a way to draw in this girl.

Destiny stood a bit perplexed, just watching as the people who she had momentarily been talking to, now had the expressions on their face as if they were trying to work an abacus. Taking their places, the two twins who she had now learned were in the family of the Hitachiin enterprise stepped foreword to her more, taking liberty to inspect without any regards to personal space. The twins examined Destiny's outfit approvingly.

"Nice choice of fabric." Hikaru commented, closely looking at her vest.

"And the shoes match well with the designated style too." Kaoru added rounding to the opposite of Destiny from his brother. "This lacing was preformed really neatly; you didn't mess up or anything."

"And the neutral colors add focus to the stripes on the vest." Hikaru confirmed approvingly about her top half.

Destiny just posed proudly, not minding having two extremely gorgeous rich boys inspecting her own personal design from the floor up.

Haruhi looked at the two questioningly, "Um…how is it you two know all this fashion stuff so well?" She knew the "brotherly love act" they preformed in front of the girls was just an act. But with the frequent showing of it, and now a highly noticeable interest in fashion…she couldn't help but wonder.

Kaoru blushed and turned away quickly, "Hey don't go assuming anything!"

"Yeah we're around it constantly because of our mom! It's not like we have a choice." Hikaru said blushing like his brother and turning in the opposite direction. They were mortified at the sudden speculation of Haruhi's thoughts. They didn't want to be seen that way at all in front of Haruhi.

Destiny laughed again. "It's understandable, really. It's nice to meet you guys. You're one of our most notorious Eastern Clients."

The twins looked up smugly at the comment and made their way back over instantly to both sides of Destiny.

"The name is Hikaru," Hikaru said grabbing Destiny's right hand with a smirk.

"And I'm Kaoru," Kaoru added grabbing her left one with a more sincere smile.

"Nice to meet you." Destiny said shakily as the twins enthusiastically shook both her hands rapidly and then spun her around till she was caught by, a now recomposed, Tamaki.

He caught her in a dip and her eyes were spinning a bit.

"**What are you trying to do?! Spin her right out of the Academy!!!"** Tamaki scolded loudly at the twins, then returned his gaze more charmingly to her. "Forgive them my exotic princess. It's a thrill to know you'll be attending Ouran Academy. I myself would be happy to know why you have graced us with your company a week earlier than your scheduled arrival."

The sapphires in his eyes seemed to have a sparkle to them, and now Destiny almost found herself at a loss for words as she was now exposed more closely to the tall, handsome blonde. A rose had slipped its way into her grasp, most likely provided by Tamaki. He was still leaning closely into her face, holding her elegantly in the same dip.

"Well, the chairman had arranged for us to go on a tour to get used to the grounds today. Me and my best friend, who came along with my mother and I, just wanted to check things out."

"Is your friend going to be attending Ouran as well?" Kyoya asked simply, having returned to his typing. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, for the moment he had accurately predicted had occurred.

She had been dazzled by Tamaki.

Now the question was raised to the increasingly quiet friend of hers. Looking through the files of her before, he knew profoundly the reason why she had been so quiet. She was not fluent in speaking Japanese. The school still accepted her because of her high intelligence ranking in the literature and history part of the entrance exams, which had been given to her in English. Multiple languages were taught at the school so many of its students were bi-lingual, including Tamaki, Renge, and Kyoya himself. Arranging a tutor to help her wouldn't be that difficult. Maybe there in itself lied a loop hole into roping the designer into the host club yet.

Destiny merely nodded, still dazzled by the sapphire eyes at close contact with her. "Yes, she is enrolling with me."

Tamaki turned his head to take a more prominent look at Sairina. She was standing timidly in the back of the room by the door; her hands clasp foreword and just looking quietly at the entire group through her thick dark brown hair. She looked as if she felt completely out of place. He smiled at her and un-dipped Destiny, spinning her gracefully upward, then making his way to Sairina.

"Hello there!" he said cheerfully giving her the same smile he had Destiny. He brought out another rose from nowhere and offered it to her. "Forgive me; I don't realize how I must have missed a face as fair as yours. Tell me, my other imported princess, what is your name?"

The shy girl merely took the rose and blushed deeply. This handsome young blonde boy, who apparently had been working the moves on Destiny earlier, had now switched his gaze to her. Sairina wasn't used to that kind of attention from boys. Not to mention she had hardly a clue of what was spoken to her. Though she was able to pick out a few words. Did he just call her a princess?

Destiny still fingered her rose and tried compiling herself more after the close contact with Tamaki. She realized that she had almost forgotten about her best friend, and introduced her hastily.

"Oh, her name is Sairina."

The twins came up to Sairina immediately, the both of them circling her like vultures. Sairina's eyes widened at their appearance, but she then blushed deeply from their inspection.

"Well she's a different one." Hikaru examined while walking.

"Much different from her friend." Kaoru added tapping his chin in thought.

"She's even paler than us." Hikaru said taking the girls wrist inspecting it.

"Why does she keep staring at us? Not that you could tell through all that thick hair. Look at it Hikaru, do you think that it's natural?" Kaoru said amazed as he took a long strand in the back and watched it cascade down.

Sairina backed up slightly from surprise and ran into a chair against the wall, tripping back into a sitting position. The twin's assessment continued.

"She's really a quiet one isn't she?" Hikaru furthered, leaning in to try to get a better look at the girls face.

"Yeah, she hasn't said a word this whole time." Kauro said slightly poking the girls shoulder to see if she'd make a sound. Sairina let out a surprised squeak.

The twins finally stopped rotating around her and turned their heads to Destiny saying simultaneously,

"Hey Destiny, what's wrong with your friend? Does she even talk?"

Sairina just gripped the rose, perplexed at how she was supposed to react.

Tamaki was infuriated by the twins close up study of the girl and he dramatically dragged them away from her and shook them violently.

"**What the hell is wrong with you two?! You didn't even introduce yourselves and yet you're examining her like a bad case report!!! Can't you see she's shy damn it!? That's no way to act around a lady anyway!!! Keep a hold of yourselves you're making a terrible first impression!!!"**

He turned back to Sairina and went down on one knee, pouring on his princely apology mode.

"I am sooo sorry about that princess; they really are a set of devils. You seem to be a delicate lily that must be handled gently." He took hold of her hand and she jumped again turning redder. "Now would you give me the upmost honor of telling us about yourself? There really is no need to be bashful; I would be most graced to discuss anything with you."

Now to this point everything had been spoken in Japanese, which poor Sairina had no means of understanding. She gave Destiny a helpless look as if to come and save her. Destiny realized it at once and came to her friends rescue.

Kyoya merely smirked to his computer at how oblivious everyone was to Sairina's linguistic state.

"You see, Sairina has a bit of a problem." Destiny began to explain.

The twins cut her off. "Yeah Boss, it's you. She must not like you." They said with devilish grins.

Tamaki's sparkling aura was cut off and the shock at such a thought immediately sent him into a far corner of the room sulking deeply.

"The shy foreign lily doesn't like me! How can this be so?! It's not fair! What could I possibly have done?!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not you. You see, she doesn't speak Japanese." Destiny said comfortingly, more for Tamaki's benefit.

"Well that's not going to help her much-" Hikaru started in disapproval.

"-In an all Japanese speaking school." Kaoru finished with disbelief.

Destiny turned and explained to the rest of the room.

"You see, she came with me because she's going through a bit of a tough time. I thought a new experience would help her out and my mom suggested she live in Japan with us for awhile. We had discussed with the chairman about her not being able to speak Japanese but he said that she could have an English speaking tutor and interpreter to help her with her studies. She really is quite smart and when they gave her entrance exam in English she passed it with flying colors. Well…the language and history part mostly. I was also going to help her in-between any time I could. At least until she got the language. Sairi's a fast learner so I don't think it would take long. That's the reason she hasn't really said anything. That and the fact she's a bit shy."

Destiny turned her head and directed the final parts to her friend in the chair. "Which we ARE going to work on. "

Sairina just buried her face in her hands from embarrassment, knowing very well that even though she didn't understand, the conversation was most certainly about her.

Tamaki immediately then jumped out of his corner with a shining smile on his face. Sairina gave her friend a curious look to state how quickly he recovered. Tamaki came over to her again and immediately switched to an English voice which Sairina was surprised to hear.

"Well is that your only problem my quiet dove? I should have realized it sooner, forgive me mademoiselle. My name is Tamaki Suoh and welcome to the host club. Let me see if we can't do something about that shyness of yours."

He finished with a wink at Sairina and she almost fell out of her chair. Destiny was starting to feel a bit ignored, until of course Tamaki turned back around spoke to her again, still in English.

"I think the best way to make the both of you feel welcome is to complete all these introductions formerly."

He then turned to the host club and urged everyone to stop staring at the girls and introduce themselves. They all stepped foreword and Tamaki began to point them out. Those who had already been introduced to Destiny came foreword and greeted Sairina up close. She of course, blushed deeply at every meeting.

"The first of the host club is our third years Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

Honey then immediately sat up eagerly. During this whole process he had been contently eating his cake, just watching the events of the two foreigners unfold. Now that he was done with his cake, nothing else took precedence to putting on his adorable Lolita charm and meeting these new young girls. Communicating wouldn't be a problem. He'd speak in English too for the quiet girl's sake. He knew the language of course from all his frequent visits to give training in the U.S. Takashi knew it since he always went with him.

Honey ran first over to Destiny and barreled her over in a hug. Destiny seemed to be caught off guard but accepted it with a giggle.

"You can call me Honey!" he said eagerly. "And this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori."

He pointed out his taller cousin who merely responded with a,

"Hey."

Destiny took a few seconds to ponder the stoic creature before her and his apparent close connections with the loli-boy she was meeting. She looked for more emotion in his solid gray eyes. Nothing. She shivered inside a bit, but her attention was brought back to Honey who was obviously still craving it.

"Its sooo nice to meet you Desti-chan!" he chattered adorably. "You seem to be tons of fun and you're very cute! Isn't she cute Takashi?"

"Mm." Takashi replied in monotone agreement with a nod.

Honey turned back to her. "I hope you can stay for awhile! Would you like to stay for a while? Hey! You can have cake with me and Usa-chan!"

He raised the bunny up to meet Destiny's gaze and she couldn't help but be caught in its adorableness. The pink fur and the soft face was enough to make her squeal in delight and eagerly agree to spend as much time eating cake with Honey and his bunny as he wanted.

Tamaki then came up to Honey and helped directing his gaze to the girl in the chair.

"It's good to see your welcoming to Miss Destiny ,Honey-sempai, but let's not forget our other princess shall we?" Tamaki mused smiling at Sairina again.

Honey looked at Sairina and then widened his cute grin. He ran over to her and prepared to begin the same greeting as he had with Destiny.

"Hi I'm Honey!" He chirped once more.

The girl waved shyly, still gazing at him through her dark hair, and then said her own name with an embarrassed smile. "Hi Honey. I'm Sairina."

Then he noticed something shiny on the floor by the girl's chair. It looked like a barrette, one he had seen her wear when she came in. It must have logically been dislodged from her person during the fiasco with the twins. He picked it up and came closer to her, trying to remember how she had worn it in her hair. The curtain still hung in her face, so he innocently went up and held it out for her to take with a smile.

"I think you dropped this Sairi-chan." He said.

The girl recognized it as her barrette and went to take it with surprise, but then she noticed Honey staring curiously at her through her thick locks. With out warning he then came up to her and stuck the pin in place on the right side of her hair, so her mane was some what swept back.

He smiled in satisfaction as he bent closer now being able to examine her face. He gasped and giggled in excitement.

"Oh Sairi-chan, look how pretty your eyes are! I like to see you with that pretty clip in your hair!"

Everyone's attentions now turned toward the exposed face of the blushing girl. Her features were easily detected now, the round face, and pouted lips, and a small nose. The round eyes now had a color to them. This caused them all to stare. The color was quite remarkable, like a rainbow of sorts embedded in her iris. Around the pupil were a ring of a dark burgundy, then a ring of light green, then a ring of light blue, and then a final outlining ring of dark blue.

The twins stared transfixed into them for a minute, something that interesting was bound to catch their attention for at least a short while.

Tamaki raved about her new cutely exposed features.

"Oh my princess, it must be almost criminal to perform such an act! To hide such interesting jeweled orbs from the world is unforgivable! You must wear your hair like that more often, you're absolutely adorable!"

He lifted her up out of the chair and began upon her very own first series of spins, much to her involuntary state. He went on and on some more about the topic before a look from Kyoya to Mori ceased him. Mori lifted the poor beet red girl from her captive, much more easily than she would have expected any one could. Tamaki's eyes brimmed with tears from the sudden withdrawal of the "princess" and took up occupancy in his corner once more. Mori set the poor girl back down on the floor, patted her head, and then took his place back to Honey's side.

Kyoya sighed deeply at the embarrassing spectacle but pushed up his glasses and placed on his own business smile for an introduction of his own with the quiet girl.

"It's an equal pleasure to meet you, Miss Salandi. Have you taken a thought as to how your going to fair here at Ouran with your limited linguistic state?" He asked in his perfectly acquired English.

Sariana gave a shy look at the sudden question, but looked thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Nice to meet you as well Ootori Kyoya. If you're wondering if I have found a tutor yet, no I have not. The school board said if it was a problem they would simply arrange some one through the school system. "

Tamaki perked his ears at the ongoing conversation and retreated from his corner and back to Sairina's side.

"Well my quiet dove if a tutor is all you seek I would be happy to oblige! In fact, the entire host club would be more than happy to help you in any means necessary. I myself am extremely fluent in both English and Japanese and would be happy to offer my services to make you feel as welcome here as possible! After all, you stepping into the host club means your immediate convenience is our concern!"

He bent down one knee and grasped her hands during the speech, captivating her attention to an immediate deep blush.

"Wow…Thank you for the offer Tamaki." She said graciously in disbelief.

Destiny came up to his side happily. "Would you really do that Tamaki-san? We'd be forever grateful! It would be really awesome if you could help us out like that!"

The twins had been watching the whole ordeal intently since there first look at Sairina. Even though they couldn't understand the immediate conversation now, since it was in English for Sairina's benefit, they did know it now involved their "king" offering his and/or the host clubs services. They also saw the look on the Shadow King's face. It was calculated and strategic, as in, these girls weren't going to be leaving the host club with anything unless they gave something in return. They knew all too well that's how things followed when Kyoya had that look.

Kyoya sensed now was time to initialize what he wanted. He stepped up to the three with his coy, business smile on. "I'm sorry ladies, but the host club has a strict policy about not offering services of any host to individuals outside the club."

Destiny stared at him as if he was unreal. How could he just slap down Tamaki's generous offer like that, it wasn't his. From what Destiny had heard, Tamaki was the king, not Kyoya Ootori. Of course little did she know that Kyoya was the **Shadow King**. The one with the real power, even though he ruled in the darkness behind a computer.

He smirked at the girls expected reaction. "It's policy, unless, you benefit the club of course." He implied with his shrewd smile, hoping Destiny would initially get the drift.

"Well then what would she have to do? "Join" the club?" Destiny questioned in disbelief.

"Perhaps…" Kyoya trailed off coyly, pushing his glasses up in thought. He then turned to Destiny with the same smirk again, which Destiny was fuming over. His arrogance was starting to irritate her. Fully aware of this, he merely smirked even longer and continued.

"**But**…the personal attention of Tamaki alone, not the mention the entire host club, is a highly sought over commodity among the many heiresses of this school. I'm afraid the mere participation in the host clubs events wouldn't be enough to cover the extensive amount of exposure we'd be sacrificing **just** for a single person's benefit."

Destiny's crystal blue eyes leered over his shrewd explanation. Sairina just hung her head in embarrassment over the fuss being made about her. She didn't need a tutor from here that bad, really. She wished Destiny wasn't so head strong and insistent. Sairina DID NOT want to make waves with powerful members of the student body she had just barely met.

Tamaki gaped at Kyouya's business dealings and went to protest immediately. He didn't understand why everything had to be a business venture of the club with him. Even though he had just met her, Tamaki wanted to help Sairina desperately. She had seen that poor timid look in her eyes. The beautiful eyes that she hid from the world because she was afraid to be seen. It broke his heart that a girl with such a pretty face was so self conscious about herself. She seemed to have this air about her that just made her want to be protective of her. Sort of the way he acted upon Haruhi, with that of the mannerisms of a father watching over his daughter. This sense for Sairina was not just to shroud his true emotions; he truly felt this need to help her. He felt sure that if she could spend some time around the host club during her stay here, she might just be able to break out of that shell of hers. That was something he would promise to happen. He even may come to think of her of her as his own "daughter" as time progressed as well. Their family was limitless in his eyes. There could be room for 100 more if he wished it so. He would not have Kyoya disrupt that. It was important to make young ladies happy whatever the cost. And he would see to it for these girls, even thought they were foreigners.

"Kyouya! I must protest!" Tamaki protested. He waved his arms dramatically as he spoke, commanding his own attention once more. The host club heads merely turned to him in the room, used to another repetitive speech of his antics.

Haruhi again sighed deeply, she hadn't even introduced herself to these girls yet and it seemed as if the host club would begin the motions of sweeping them along for the dramatic ride. She had seen Kyouya's look. She had noticed the twin's severe symmetrical analysis. And she had seen for the 100th time in her life Tamaki sweep a poor unsuspecting soul up in his arms and twirl them away through his Never land of promises that required intense and over obnoxious antics and planning to be fulfilled. This was going to be a long day.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called again, now atop of his crimson plush throne that had some how made its way conveniently placed in the center of the group. "I will not have you denying these girls our assistance when we have already generously offered it to them!"

"Don't you mean how **you** offered it to them?" Haruhi pointed out indignantly, not about to be immediately included in another Tamaki fiasco.

Tamaki turned to her and merely smiled princely, pinching her cheeks in a fatherly way that turned her red with fury. "My dear Haruhi, the host club is a family. Therefore when I decide something, **me** also means **we**. A family sticks together through thick and thin. And **I**, as the head of the family, direct the direction in which **we** all travel closely together. "

Haruhi slapped his hand away and twitched, but then just felt like falling to the floor. This was typical Tamaki. He made a plan, and they all had to follow with no rhyme or reason applied into it.

Kyoya looked over to him, un-phased by his routine and said a series of arguments that he knew would sway him. "But Tamaki," he suddenly said coolly. "You wouldn't want to reject the rest of our guests would you? I am more than certain that all of the other girls would be particularly upset if you suddenly failed to distribute you're time which is so important to them. You don't want to make them unhappy, do you Tamaki?"

At the hearing of this horror, Tamaki's pupils shrunk. He wanted nothing more than to help these girls. But rejecting the rest of his beloved princesses was something he couldn't do and live through as well. The philosophy of his life was to make women happy. Doing anything but that sent his world into a tail spin.

Haruhi exhaled frustratedly. The dark workings of Kyouya's mind were evident to her. And despite Tamaki's all for one gesture, the girls couldn't just be left high and dry. Not the quiet one at least, that would just be mean. She was beginning to be as just as miffed as Destiny was about Kyouya's attitude. She raised her voice to try to help them out. From what she could notice of the conversation and situation, and her almost non-existent English language knowledge; Sairina needed a tutor, Tamaki offered, Kyouya rejected. That was of course until he got them to offer exactly what he wanted.

"They could just come after club hour's to avoid guest conflicts. Come on Kyouya-sempai, not everything is about business." She insisted, thinking she might be able to save the two from the fate that had been dealt to her.

"When it comes to the host club it does." Kyouya responded simply with a smirk. "But I suppose they could come after hours, but that would still raise some additional fee with the extra time."

Destiny was fed up. She was determined to get what she wanted for Sairina and no clip-board carrier with see-through-rim glasses was going to hinder that with arrogant regulations. She was going to walk out of this room with nothing but the best. Even if she had to give a little bit of her best to do it.

"Okay, you can stop mentioning the fee thing. We get it." She piped hotly. "You said we would have to benefit your club. What if we actually did something in exchange for Sairina's tutoring? Would you lay those six other host cards of yours on the table for us **then**?"

The hosts eyes widened in the new silence. Some one was beginning to stand up to the Shadow King. This wasn't going to end well. But the Shadow King merely met her gaze with unwavering, cool eyes. Her attitude did not displease him in the least. Quite the opposite. Her determination was driving her to finally talk business with him. They were now on the same page.

"What can you offer?" he challenged her smoothly, with another business smile. His glasses gleamed and he pushed them up once more, also producing a black notebook out of nowhere open to a blank page. Ready to begin crunching numbers and assigning fates.

"I know exactly what she can do!!!" Renge's voice suddenly proclaimed.

She had been strangely quiet during her thought process and had become slightly forgotten during the introductions. But now her eccentric ways could be seen again, the "Moe" clearly sparkling in her eyes. What ever she had been figuring in her abacus state certainly had to deal with it in the fullest. This is what she directed these girls in the room for. They were all now going to find out. Renge jumped into view and atop of Tamaki's chair, knocking him off carelessly in the process. His face became pale as he was suddenly de-throned, and he crawled over to his corner again. Though no one noticed, being used to the travelling back and forth by him to and from it.

Renge raised her hand and spoke in Japanese excitedly, so Sairina once again was lost in translation. Renge had been so busy making plans for Destiny, that even though she heard Sairina needed a tutor, she forgot to pay attention to it was actually for.

"I have the perfect plan to make Destiny an asset to our host club, so she can also help her friend as well." She then turned to Sairina and quickly seemed to almost teleport from the chair she was standing to one where Sairina was sitting and performed a quick greeting. "Hello my name Renge, nice to meet you, welcome to Ouran!" She spinned off quickly with gusto. Sairina was only confused and shook the hand rapidly being thrown at her. Renge then teleported back atop the throne and the whole host club stared equally confused at her quick antics. Renge's eyes then burned with passion at her heights as she announced her idea. "Destiny will design for the host club!"

Destiny's eyes widened in confusion. "Whoa! Wait…really? Um…how exactly do I do that?"

She stared at group of glamorous young men in the identical Ouran uniform. She wondered skeptically how she was supposed to design in restraints with a school uniform. It seemed unlikely, though she was sure of her design talent, that she could do much with it and not get in trouble with the dress code.

"That a remarkable idea!" Tamaki called, surprising everyone by erupting from the corner at hearing the conversation.

"Isn't it though!" Renge agreed to him excitedly. "Just think of the remarkable cosplay designs she could think of. She could start the host club on a fashionable character journey all on its own!" She sparkled brightly beside Tamaki.

"Wait a minute!" the twins protested. "Isn't that **our** job!"

Renge merely shook her head waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "You two do all fine and well, for being boys, but the female talent I believe I seek has now come before me!" She turned to Destiny with even brighter eyes in expectancy.

"So will you do it?"

"I'd be making costumes for you guys, right?" Destiny asked slowly, trying to be certain of the situation. "You do cosplay all the time? Not just sitting around with the girls?"

"Of course my princess!" Tamaki cheered spinning around the room. "We make sure we spend our days in all sorts of creative ways to tickle the creative fantasy of our dear clients. The ladies we spend time with really do have too much time on their hands so it makes it better for them to be around different environments."

"Oh I see, so it's like a playing pretend of sorts. But in a romantic sort of way." Destiny concluded, stroking a finger on her bottom lip. She was used to antics of character and imagination. It's like what Sairina did all the time. Her best friend was a true daydreamer, and an amazing writer. Destiny was the artist. Some of their best collaborations came from dreaming together. She looked at the once again silent brunette affectionately. This really could be good for her best friend. She looked at the group with a gleaming smile. "Alright. Pretending it is. I can work with that. Just give me the topic and the design is done."

Tamaki leaped in joy at her apparent cooperation. He scooped her back into her arms and flailed her gracefully about the room in excitement. "Thank you my exotic princess! We're happy to include both you and your friend in the host experience! You won't regret this! You're amazing design mind is already apparent to me. This will be lovely, just like those eyes of yours!"

Destiny blushed deeper again. And her eyes were spinning once more. This wasn't because of the series of spins she was once again being put through; it seemed to be induced by a more sudden love struck reason. She felt like she really wanted to be here. The boy she was chained to was beautiful. Especially his eyes. And he wanted her to be there and her help. She just couldn't say no. It would help Sairi and her. This was going to work. And she felt it was going to be great.

Tamaki eventually put her down, but still clung her too him adoringly, she didn't oblige.

"I believe this offer might work Miss Keonei." Kyoya put in as she was being vise gripped by Tamaki.

She tried nodding reasonably through blush. "I design any and everything for you, my undeniable treat, correct? And in return Sairina is helped by the host club."

"We have a deal." Kyouya said smiling, as if he had just captured piece on the chess board. Check and mate. Just as he thought it to be. "I just need you to sign on this for me." He added suddenly holding out what looked like a form.

Destiny had been broken free of Tamaki to look at the form. "And this is?"

"For co-operative mutual agreements, and also for legalities sake." Kyouya said casually. "Just to make sure we're on the same page."

Destiny shook her head in carelessness and took the pen, signing the form. "Whatever man. This deal gives me the exposure I need."

He took it back pushing his glasses up slowly in victory. "Welcome to the host club."

Destiny went over to her friend and nodded ecstatically, saying in English. "It's done girly! We are officially apart of this crazy club full of gorgeous guys! All I have to do is do what I do best, design. I think we're going to like it here!"

"Wait! We're in; you actually got me the help? Wow Destiny, you're amazing." Sairina said graciously at her best friend. She was truly thankful, but she wasn't sure exactly just what kind of designing had been promised. She was sure Destiny would tell her that later. She gazed at the sea of the rich and gorgeous before her, hoping she wouldn't get lost in it.

Tamaki came foreword and placed another rose by magic in Sairina's hands. He bowed and winked at her, taking the liberty to once again place back her hair which had fallen over her eyes.

"Welcome to the host club my quiet dove. I believe now, since you are going to have the opportunity to spend more time to get to know us that the rest of these introductions can be done quickly."

He took her right hand and pointed out the remainder of the host club with his left. The prominent blush came back twice as strong and she staggered her breathing. Apparently the gorgeous young men of the club were going to have this continuous reaction on her.

"The remainder of the club that you haven't met properly, my quiet dove, is the Hitachiin twins and our very own natural-type Haruhi Fujioka." He pointed them out to Sairina and she only continued her habit of staring shyly. Haruhi smiled at Sairina in truly friendly and sincere manner that gave Sairina a sense of comfort. She smiled back sweetly, feeling secure and confidant in something about Haruhi. She seemed like a really nice person. She decided she liked Haruhi, even if they didn't speak the same language.

The twins came next. They stepped foreword at the same time and nodded in acknowledgement to her. But they were now both somewhat uninterested. The excitement of these two girls was over and now they were to be joining the host club, just another two girls that the twins would be sure to swoon with their host club performances. Though it did slightly bother them that Destiny might be replacing their design place in the club. It couldn't be that bad though, their mom was now cooperating with hers, and so if anything **was** felt to go out of hand they felt they had certain leverage.

They saw that Sairina was continuing to stare at them strangely, like she was a bit captivated. They both raised an eye brow wondering exactly what she was looking at. Little did they know she was staring straight into their eyes with hers, the rainbows that were continuously obstructed by her dark mane. Eye color was a thing that Sairina was quite easily captivated by, and she stared hard at them, drawn in by their interesting facial features. She noticed the perfectly structured faces, the high cheek bones, and the eyes that were slanted and mischievous. The smiles that grinned deviously in perfect synchronization and mystery. The beautiful green gold of their irises. The first thing she thought was …cat. Their slender, pale, and beautiful features were extremely feline-esc. That was something she could identify easily with, being she was very much a fan of the feline persuasion herself. She had two back home. It also seemed to reek through their personalities; it was something she could just tell. Their sense of mystery, their wanting to play with something before it was eventually eliminated.

Destiny nudged Sairina's shoulder in the awkward silence.

"Um…Sairi…now would be a good time to say hello. What is it?"

Sairina blushed and realized her prolonged gaze at the twins. Destiny was giving her a questioning look, and she looked down at her shoes but then bent in to whisper to her.

"Um…I really like their looks." She said in an embarrassed whisper but with a sweet smile in Destiny's ear. "It's just, they remind me of cats. And I like cats. You know that though. That's all. Really."

"Oh, that's cute Sairi!" Destiny cooed at her best friend's perspective. She thought it was cute how she noticed something about boy's looks. All of the sudden she turned to the twins and shouted in Japanese. "Hey guys! Sairina thinks you guys look like cats. Isn't that cute! She always has an eye for detail."

Destiny was nothing but smiles, thinking she had done Sairina a favor at introducing her comment as an ice breaker. Sairina saw her calling something over to the twins and realized in horror she had just said what she had been thinking. She knew because Destiny always had a knack of doing that, speaking her mind for her when she didn't have the courage to speak it herself. She through her head into her hands mortified. No one was supposed to hear that. It was just an observation. _"God," she thought, "those two are probably going to think I'm mental now or something."_

Destiny just patted her shoulder light heartedly. "Oh relax Sairi! It's cute! Right guys?" she said turning to the twins again.

The twins merely looked at each other. They raised an eyebrow again, this time at the sudden strange randomness of the recent statement. Cats? That was something they truly thought was extremely strange for some one to consider. First it was weird to them, but then they cracked an identical smile, finding certain hilarity in the comment. They looked like they were going to start laughing. Sairina didn't look up, preparing for utter embarrassment. This girl was certainly different. She was quiet, and very shy, and it was easy to tell she was easily embarrassed. Perhaps even funner to mess with. And the best part was, if they played around with her about anything she said or did, she couldn't say one word in objection back. And a comment like that was too good, especially for a blusher like this one. The twins looked to each other. Perhaps their form had arrived in the form of the pale quiet dove.

But then, the series of events that revolved solely around the new cosplay designer of The Host Club and their now acquired language pupil was suddenly cut short.

For the new presence of a delicate voice calling in French into the room from the outside caused them all to turn their attention to the doors once more.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Sairina Entry**_

_**I usually write about anything and everything. Things I feel. The random senses of inspiration that just come to me on a regular basis. All of the things I dream about.**_

**_But I could never have dreamed about_ them.**

_**This whole school experience is supposed to be a change for me. Some way to change myself, and try to be better. And Destiny is doing all she can to help me with that. She's always been there for me. She always is there to catch me when I fall or to push me when I've held on for too long. Why does it feel like I fall all too often? **_

_**She's done everything. She got me into this new, beautiful place called Ouran. She helped me try to get a look, try to find a way to express myself. And now she's even gotten me a tutor in this club that expresses the epitome of the rich and gorgeous, on her expense of course. Just so I can be able to communicate with people. I'm as undyingly grateful to her as always. But I'm always saying thank you. What could I possibly give her in return?**_

_**I felt like I had made a complete fool of myself. I was in a room surrounded by gorgeous guys, and I didn't have a word to say. I was surprised they even noticed me at all. I tend to be invisible to most people. Apparently now I'm going to be attending the club for assistance with my Japanese. Being taught Japanese by a roomful of seven gorgeous guys. How does this even happen to some one like me?**_

_**I couldn't say anything. I was tongue tied. And I hid, like I always did, behind my hair. But they had some how found a way to see my eyes. I was surprised. I felt I wasn't ready for them to see me. I felt too exposed, like the more they saw, the more timid and lonely I felt. How am I ever going to fit into a word like this? I guess I have to now…no…not have to. Want to. **_

_**Because now Destiny and I are stuck. And I am going to be seeing things I couldn't have imagined. **_

_**I realized this after I saw them. Those twins. I don't know what it was. Not just because they were gorgeous, but just everything about them captivated me. Those eyes…**_

_**They really do remind me of cats. **_


	3. Chapter three Entries: Hunny and Alisai

**Chapter Three-Missing French Miss?**

_Hunny Entry_

_I always get excited over new experiences. There are a lot of things I can be excited over now, since joining The Host Club. The Club was the one experience that opened the doors for me to really try to be myself. Inside I'm still the person I've always been. The person that adores cute things and cake and karate and Usa-chan and my cousin Takashi._

_But before…not all of those things were allowed to me to express freely. I had to hide behind a tough exterior. I had to sacrifice myself and the things that made me happy for some one else's approval. And in the end ,that never made me happy._

_I remember what Takashi had told me when I told him about Tama-chan's offer of the Host Club._

_I had asked him what I should do. And he said, "Do what you want Mitsukuni." And I had decided right then that what I wanted was for my path to be my own to choose. There was something else that I wanted that went beyond being just a human weapon._

_Don't get me wrong. Being a martial arts master is still fun for me. ^-^_

_But being president of the karate club just didn't let me be who I truly was. It's alright though. I think Chika-chan wants it even more than I do. I think that's great. I only want what's best for Chika-chan. To have him be happy and healthy and do whatever I can to help him grow along the way is one of those things that really make me happy. I believe it can work out for everyone._

_Life can truly be as sweet as cake. The secret to the sweetness is to truly follow what makes you, in your heart, happy._

_There are very few people that I believe have been able to find that secret right off the bat. Even in hardships it's rare to find those types that can always find something to smile about._

_I think about that especially after I had met her. I really liked the whole group of foreigners. Really I did._

_The girls were all cute. And I don't have a hard time saying that. ^-^ Its just…she had something about her that I felt I could relate to. She was just so cute. Just so easily adoring and charming. And of course once we all knew whom she was related to, it was not hard to pick out this quality about her. With her cute smile and a persona coated in sugar._

_That's just some one I know I can get used to!_

_And to think, she can actually look me in the eyes…_

_Good thing she likes cake. Usa-chan and I always are looking for more people to play with._

* * *

A soft, small, delicate voice called in French into the room.

"Um, _Bonjour_? _Pardon_? Would this be the host club?"

Tamaki detected the French immediately and shifted his head like a radar searching for the voice.

"Magnificent! Do I detect a French princess in our midst?" he called in excited questioning. He ears could almost be seen perking like a Labrador, excited at the sound of a master's familiar call. And being that Tamaki prided himself on his French half, it seemed to the club that he would let nothing stop him from interacting in his most preferred means. That included the sudden conclusion of the introductions to Sairina and Destiny.

Apparently the meeting between Sairina and Destiny and the Host Club was now over. For now at least. Kyouya found himself being agreeably satisfied. These sessions to come for Sairina in exchange for Destiny's loyal designing servitudes worked out perfectly for everyone.

Sairina wouldn't be alone anymore and would actually learn how to communicate.

Tamaki got his charitable satisfaction to feel like a princely rescuer of sorts.

Destiny was equally enthralled to be exposing more of her designs and to be near Tamaki in any shape or form.

Kyouya was certain that she was surely smitten. As he predicted, it happened to all of the female species that came in contact with Tamaki; except for Haruhi of course. And he was still trying to run backgrounds and theories against the sort of iron will that Haruhi had.

None the less Destiny's infatuation now worked in his favor. He now had his own ties to the American designer's family. And it was even better that she had ties to the Hitachiin's. Connecting ties within his own circle worked heavily in his advantage.

Yet though the meeting of these two were over, another was about to begin. More chances to see exactly what kind of handy-work Renge had managed to direct to music room 3. So everyone turned to the door once more to see the arrival of the next visitor. Just then a petite redhead came into the room through the door.

No. She didn't just **come** into the room.

That wouldn't have been the accurate basic description. She more seemed to have leapt into the room. Or twirled. Or skipped. Her whole movement of motion seemed to be one perfectly light hearted, graceful dance. She smiled brightly as she danced into the room to claim her welcome, pirouetting on her bright red, lacy ballet flats.

"Hello everyone!" she said brightly in the high delicate voice they had all heard. She ,literally, looked up at them all with a giggle. "So ,is this the Host Club I was told about by that nice girl who spoke French? It must be. That's what she told me. Go down to music room number three she said. And here I am!"

She lifted her hands above her head joyously and did another darling happy spin. Then she gazed at the group again. "So if this **is** the Host Club, there is some one that I happen to be looking for please."

She ended with another smile and it took most of the club a minute to take her in. There was something familiar about her. She seemed to glow continuously, as if nothing could dampen her mood. She was so small and petite. About exactly eye level with Hunny.

Haruhi eyed the girl inquisitively. There was something about her to the unconscious mind. Something she was almost certain she was exposed regularly to, but at the moment seemed foreign.

Honey marveled at the girl. She must have been around his age, but he hadn't seen that many girls that were even close to his class that were as short as he was. She seemed like he knew her. Knew something in her personality, just as Haruhi was thinking. But at the moment a connection in his prodigy mind didn't seem quite clear.

What ever it was about her, she was certainly enchanting. The entire host club seemed to be caught by a sugary charm about her. About as sugary as her warm red hair placed delicately in a French braid over her left shoulder.

The first one who broke from the spell was Tamaki. Though charming she may be, he was the king of charm, and he collected himself to begin the same princely characterization that Sairina and Destiny had seen on their own arrival. Tamaki came up to the new smiling red head and ran a hand through his blonde hair while smiling glamorously.

"Why hello princess," he said charmingly. "It's a pleasure that you danced your way into our midst. Why yes, this is the host club. We'd be more than happy to help you find any among us you choose. Who would you like my petite French mademoiselle?"

He was waiting for her to blush and stutter as other girls would. To have hearts appear wildly in her eyes at the choices before her. To ask and inform him on her guest pleasures. The previous situation may have been off with Destiny and Sairina, but certainly all the girls couldn't be like that…could they? Surely she would be smitten on contact as regular girls would be.

Yet as soon as Tamaki had stepped into her view, the sugary smile faded blankly and she stared at him transfixed in amazement.

When Tamaki had detached himself from her presence, Destiny just stood as quietly as Sairina was, just watching him. His character to her was amazing, all induced by his sapphire eyes. But now that she was no longer his center of attention. Now that she had to witness him perform the same adoring charms upon another girl. She couldn't help but feel it. That first driving force that meant true infatuation.

The first twinge of jealousy.

The rest of the Host Club merely waited for her response in the silence. Renge was tempted to go over and begin speaking to her in French, for it had worked the last time.

Kyouya went over possibilities in his mind. Did the blank stare upon the red head's face mean that she could be taken with Tamaki as Destiny had? It certainly wouldn't be the most farfetched thing. The more girls flocking to the club because of Tamaki the better. But it was just so strange, it seemed like no one could tell what she was thinking. Not even the Shadow King. He hadn't done much research on this new one, though he knew her name and the generals. He had been much more interested in the other four. They had things to offer him. What this girl's fascination was ,remained a mystery as long as she kept silent.

Suddenly, after a few seconds of the uncomfortable staring a sparkle was brought back into her eyes. And then in an almost lightning flash she moved from her stationary position and did gazelle leaps across the space between her and Tamaki. She gave a sudden bound, soaring with the grace of a ballet dancer right into Tamaki's arms. She threw her arms around his neck and started taking him in a spinning motion, something he was surprisingly not accustomed to ,even though he did it to most everyone else on a regular basis.

The minute the red head threw herself into a hug around Tamaki, Sairina swore she could almost hear her best friend emit a low, defensive growl.

The petite miss just continued spinning Tamaki around, with a surprising force being as she appeared so small, and began calling out giddily,

"Oh its you! Its you! Tamaki _Mon bijou_! My _causin_ it **IS** you! I'm sooo happy! I just knew I'd find you again! It didn't matter where they hid you; I just **KNEW** I'd find you! Look how handsome you are _Mon adore_! Oh it's you, it's you I just can't believe it!"

Tamaki's eyes spun and the entire host club's jaw dropped.

Haruhi stepped up and tried to find reason in the situation with Tamaki.

"Whoa! Slow down! Hold the phone! Did she just say "cousin?"

Haruhi blinked confused, trying to find similarities as the girl still spun him continuously. She turned to the Shadow King for answers. "Kyouya, do you know anything about this?"

Kyouya merely frowned and looked through his file on the girl. "I'm still looking into that." He merely responded, trying not to seem ill prepared in front of all of them.

The red head finally stopped spinning and let Tamaki go of her iron hold and stepped back, still giddily giggling in contentment and excitement. Tamaki looked down at her, still confused. Just then Hunny, Mori, and the twins came to approach her as well. The twins stared at her incredulously, she merely smiled at them.

"Hold on a minute, you two are related?" they both doubted in perfect unison. "We'll be the judge of that."

They circled her like vultures. Sairina blushed, reliving the familiar feeling. She stared at their perfect in-synched movements as they examined the pretty red head. It was apparent to her that they seemed to like to analyze things up close and personal. And for some reason she couldn't help but feel a shot of self doubt. The girl was so small and petite; it made her feel immaculately awkward in comparison.

The twins gave her a good three times over, looking at every detail. Examining every angle quickly, from her petite toes to her sugary head, no space was left un-invaded. After a few seconds they both stepped back and shook heads simultaneously.

"We don't see it." They said at the same time, lifting their hands up in shrugs and shaking their heads deniable in finalization. "They look too different."

Haruhi quietly came forth for her own examination.

She looked at the smiling girl who was still staring adoring at everyone, especially Tamaki. At first glance the two looked nothing alike. Opposed to Tamaki's tall stature, bright blonde hair, and sapphire eyes; the girl claiming relation was small and petite. She had red hair, not the expected French blonde. And her eyes were gray, a sparkling silver that seemed anything but dull. Yet Haruhi had learned very well from this club that first glances hardly ever gave you the answers you needed.

So she looked again.

And then she saw it.

It was in their faces.

The beautiful features that seemed almost inhuman, that no mere common mortal was supposed possess, they both had. The very features that granted Tamaki his position as their "king." The dainty, almost fairy like captivity their faces had, the two shared almost down to a tee, despite the Asian accents that Tamaki also carried.

And she seemed to embody the fairy emblem especially. The small nose that wrinkled adorably as she giggled. The sparkling, lively eyes. A glossy shimmer to the hair. And over all her pixie like movements sealed the package. Her existence explanation could only have been that she danced her way out of the shining woods of a wonderland.

"They share the same features you guys." Haruhi announced now sure of her speculation. "If you look closely, you can see Tamaki-sempai's entire French half in her face."

Tamaki turned to her now to look for himself. His Haruhi was right. As he looked at the pretty French girl he did see a heavily set facial resemblance to his French mother's family. Was this girl truly related to him? It may be some one he hadn't met before. After all those years away from France and his mother, new relatives might be able to pop up with out his knowledge. He had been out of touch with that side of the family for so long he just wasn't sure himself anymore.

His act was gone, and he looked at the petite dancer in bewilderment, searching for answers in her face.

"Please Mademoiselle," he questioned confused. "Are you truly related to me? This is something myself I can't recall."

The smile on her face didn't fade, but it turned even gentler and she singled him out with her eyes.

"I'm not surprised you have no idea." She began to explain. "It was so long ago. We were three years old at the most."

She then turned to the rest of the group. "Sorry everyone," she said a bit embarrassed, running a hand behind her head. "I guess I just came in here with out really explaining myself. You might want to know my name. I'm Alisai Anise Mersovai, and I'm Tamaki's cousin." She looked back to the bewildered Tamaki and winked. "On his French side of course." She giggled again and continued explaining to him.

"Do you remember your Aunt Marie? The one on your mother's side?"

Tamaki nodded slowly, seeming to recall the relatives. "I think so," he said slowly. "It was a sister of my mother's. We went to her villa sometimes in the summer when I was very young. She and my mother would socialize, and I would play with…"

"Me!" The French fairy, now with the name of Alisai exclaimed ecstatically. She grabbed Tamaki's hands and jumped up and down excitedly. "You DO remember!"

He smiled brightly, but still had questions. "But I hadn't seen you in so long. Like I said, the last I saw you was when I was three. I didn't even leave France until I was about 14. Why hadn't I seen you all this time?"

Alisai smiled sadly. "Well I'm sure you should know. After we first started going to school, that's when your mother started becoming very sick. You couldn't come in the summer's anymore, and you had to stay with your mother. And then my mother started sending me off for a dance education, so I was over seas frequently. My mother still kept in contact with your mother, they called and wrote often, and she would always tell me about how you were doing. But then, well…your grandmother then came to see you…" Her voice dwindled down to a very small, sad and delicate tone. It could be seen that the thought of the past made her very somber. The sadness almost looked foreign on her, seconds ago, spritely and giddy face.

Tamaki nodded in realization and she knew she didn't have to say anymore. He knew exactly what came next in the story. His grandmother had come and taken him away to Japan, never to be seen again in France or by his mother. He started ninth grade in Japan and began life as a true Suoh, completely cutting family ties with his French family and loved ones. That had then included Alisai. No wonder he hadn't remembered her, it had been a very long time.

But then the sadness went away from Alisai's face as quickly as it had come, the adoring smile returning. She wrapped her hands around Tamaki's hips happily and squeezed him again, saying with almost a pride in her self.

"But it doesn't matter now! Because I found you! I was always determined to find you _Mon bijou_! I never stopped hearing what a handsome and well grown up young man you were becoming! Even though you were taken away from us we never stopped thinking about you! And of course they were right."

"But how did you get here?" Tamaki inquired. "France isn't exactly close by, and I don't think my aunt would purposely send you to this school ,because my grandmother would find out."

She unhanded Tamaki again and stepped back to take a look at him, her smile still beaming. She clasped her hands together and had almost a proud look about her face.

"With my dancing of course. I told you I've been receiving professional dancing training of all kinds since I was small. I've been dancing with professional international companies around the world since I was ten. The companies have either hired me a private tutor, or I went to a school that was close by and the company would pay for it." She made a funny face for a minute. "I have to say, there were quite a few boring boarding schools."

Everyone laughed slightly at her distasted adorable face. She then turned explanatory again.

"Just recently I got an offer from a dance company in Tokyo that had known of me and wanted me to join. The fact that it was Tokyo, Japan sold me right off, since I knew that's where you were! I'm staying in a boarding house with some of the other under aged dancers where they can keep an eye on us. When I had arrived they gave a list of schools around country that they would pay for me to attend while I danced, and it so happened that Ouran was on the list. The girl I'm rooming with apparently attended here already, and she started raving to me all about the school's wonderful Host Club."

Tamaki and Kyoya almost beamed at the exact same time, in there own way, from hearing news of how notorious there club had become by just word to word mouth.

Alisai's story sounded more exciting as she spoke, automatically coming to the climax of her explanation.

"She told me about the different host's, and her favorite, the princely type! She described him as a beautiful half French blonde with eyes the color of sparkling sapphires! Right then I knew it had to be you!"

Destiny silently nodded from her corner in agreement. The color of Tamaki's eyes were indeed just that, sparkling jewels.

"I immediately signed up for the school that day Tamaki _mon bijou_!" Alisai concluded, and then she laughed. "I was so happy my friend told me about your club! Hee hee, it saved me from my original plan of combing the entire country of Japan until I found you. "

The sparkles livened with unwavering strength.

" I was so determined to be re-united with you again Tamaki! The more they hid you, the more so I became. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you standing before me and having the opportunity to have a companionship with you once again!"

The sound of joyful determination and giddiness overtook the host club and everyone else in the room. This small girl was making her relation to Tamaki amazingly more comparable. She seemed to be able to have the exact same affect. The affect that Tamaki had on any of the female species he came in contact with. Except that it was with simply **anyone** she came in contact with. Not just all the boys **(even Kyoya, though he didn't show it)**; but even the girls Renge, Destiny, and Sairina felt hypnotized. Even Haruhi was a bit dazed and overtaken by her presence.

The enchanting hypnotism, it clearly had to be genetic.

Renge was the first to break the daze and came forward. She came foreword with her own romantically obsessed eyes shining and started speaking to Alisai in giddy French.

"Oh this is wonderful! Miss Alisai it is wonderful to think that our very own Host Club Prince has come face to face with such a devoted relative! And such a cute one at that! This is so Moe! You came all the way from France just for this! And the fact that you are a prima-ballerina is even more exciting! As the manager of the Host Club I MUST introduce you to all the members myself!"

Tamaki then dramatically flung himself to the two of them and swept up Alisai in his arms and viced her protectively.

"Out of the question Renge-kun!" he said as he squeezed the little Alisai for all her life was worth. "I am to show MY cousin to MY friends! As the leader, those are MY orders!"

Alisai just giggled in his hold, but tried maneuvering so she was facing the both of them as she talked from Tamaki's arms, being clutched like a small French porcelain doll.

"I would love to meet ALL your friends, Tamaki _mon bijou_!" she smiled happily. "And I very much appreciate you two speaking in French for my benefit, but would you mind just using Japanese. I know I need to learn more to be fluent while I'm here."

"Of course!" Tamaki agreed readily. He clutched Alisai even tighter at her smile, and then began swinging her back and forth madly. Seeming to have a seizure from the degree of his cousin's cuteness.

In a fit of rage Renge whacked Tamaki in the back of the head to temporarily stun him, and made an attempt to save Alisai from his grip. Renge led her over to a safe distance on the other side of the room, and then grabbed Tamaki and hurled him with in-human strength to his own depression corner.

She then turned to Alisai once more and smiled brilliantly, as the rest of the club had unbelievable looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"I'm so sorry about that Alisai-san." Renge chattered, now in the requested Japanese. "You must excuse your cousin. It seems our Host Club's "prince" needs to learn to control himself."

Alisai seemed to look frantically between Renge, the club, and Tamaki balled up in the corner.

"Oh I never mind! Quite really, but…is my poor _causin_ alright? He seems terribly distraught."

Haruhi stepped forewords and sighed. As she had watched she found even more and more similarities between the newly exposed cousins. Their French excitement, the devotion to family, and the uncanny tendency to either squeeze some one or **be **squeezed in a vice like glomp. She decided she'd be more social now, since this was now a conversation she could actually understand.

"Don't worry about Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi stated casually to the red head that looked at her with big grey eyes. "If you'll learn anything about Tamaki now, it's that things like this are common for him."

"Oh perfect!" Renge sparkled all of the sudden. "Miss Alisai-san, I'm going to introduce you to the host club, and there is no better starting place than our very own Haruhi!"

She turned to Haruhi and pushed her foreword more encouragingly to Alisai. "Now Haruhi-kun, be a good host and introduce yourself!"

Haruhi ran a hand behind her head in vexation from Renge, but put on a host club smile and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and welcome to the Host Club. It's wonderful to meet you!" She made her brown eyes shimmer happily, as she had practiced them to do.

Alisai's eyes almost glazed over and she suddenly jumped another ballet-esc leap and through her arms around Haruhi, squeeing in delight.

"Oh _magnifique_! _Tres mignonne_! You're absolutely adorable! Haruhi you have such pretty eyes and such a gentle face! Such natural looks! Such a kind voice! _Elle est chou_! Just perfect!"

The twins watched wondered. Following the movements of the two around the room.

"Wow," they stated at the same time. "We take it back. They really are related."

Renge spun and joined in. "Isn't he though! He's our natural type! And we have so many more!"

She grabbed Alisai by the hand and dragged her over to the rest of the group, after she had released Haruhi, and pointed out the entire Host Club with gusto.

"Our six other types are perfect for anyone!" Renge stated proudly. "There's not only Haruhi and Tamaki, but we have Kyoya our shadowy type," she pointed to Kyoya and blushed deeply.

Kyoya only managed his Host Club smile, for his mind was still swimming trying to find the links that would have hindered him from knowing Alisai's origin. Renge continued.

"Then there is the Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." She added. "They are our devilish types. And then there is Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. Mori the tall one is our Stoic type and Honey is our cute type covered in sugar!"

"Men don't just stand there!" Tamaki suddenly rang out, seemed to have come from out of nowhere again. "I order you to introduce yourselves to her at once!"

Honey came forward as the group merely rolled their eyes at Tamaki's late entrance. Honey was still very curious. His first instincts had been right. This Alisai had been familiar. It was obvious how she was familiar ,now, after putting the pieces together. She was like Tamaki. Extremely happy, giddy, excited. She was devoted to those close to her and extremely family oriented.

And he also couldn't help notice how cute she was. In a completely innocent way of course. Being exactly his size, she was almost like a miniature of a normal girl her age. Her smile also drew him in. It was very sweet. In his simple pure logic, he liked sweet things. Sweet things and sweet people.

"So your Tama-chan's cousin, ne?" Honey questioned with rounded eyes, rocking back and forth on his toes slightly with his hands behind his back childishly.

"_Oui _my new _mon ami_!" Alisai giggled carelessly.

Honey smiled. She called him her new friend, right off the bat. Hmm...Another Tamaki relation, the ability to connect one's self to people closely at an instant.

He smiled wider and though out his arms foreword with his bunny in them. Fully and completely acceptant now. It hadn't been that hard.

"Well my name is Honey and this is Usa-chan, and we're very glad you're here!"

"Honey..." she repeated after him in a focused manner. She tested out the nickname, adjusting to its ring. Her French accent dipped and elongated into it, which gave it an adorable inflection.

She then looked up with shimmering eyes and jumped in place as if on a sugar rush.

"That's adorable! The name seems to fit you Honey _mon sucre_ ! You and that bunny of yours!"

Honey ran up to her, joining her excitement.

"Oh, Ali-chan do you like sweets?"

"Sweets?" she repeated again, her ears seeming to perk excitedly at the word. "_Oh mon dieu! _I love sweets! Does that include candy of any kind? Special candies are my favourite!"

"We have **cake** with special candies **on** them!" Honey bargained energetically.

"_Magnifique!_ Even better!" she exclaimed.

Honey was ecstatic and ran momentarily over to his cousin to persist for his request.

"Takashi! Takashi!"

"Hmm?" Mori merely questioned, looking at his cousin, but still distracted like the rest by Alisai.

"Takashi! She wants cake! We want cake! Could you go get us a piece? Or two? Or three? Or a whole cake! Please! Pretty please with icing on top!"

The pink flowers buzzed wildly about his head as he worked his honey coated magic.

Mori merely nodded and went off to fetch the Lolita blonde whatever he desired. Honey grabbed Alisai's hand and pulled her over so she could be directed to look at Takashi , as Honey pointed at his cousin beaming with pride.

"I've got a cousin too!" Honey said proudly. "That's Takashi! He's really nice and we're always together and he always helps me with what ever I want and he's a great guy ,even though he doesn't say much, but he's into kendo and martial arts and he's just the best!"

He turned back to her and pulled a cute knowing smile. "We're probably as close as you and Tama-chan are gonna be again. I just know it!"

Alisai smiled and nodded in agreement. "I know we'll all get along just fine!" she turned back to Tamaki who was practically again on the verge of joyous tears from her persona. "Oh, Tamaki I adore your friends! But I don't think you've introduced me to all of them yet. Who are those two other girls? I didn't get to learn their names."

Everyone turned to Destiny and Sairina once again. Sairina blushed, she had been getting used to merely watching the group around her, but now it was awkward to suddenly have the attention drawn her and Destiny again.

Tamaki almost was deeply embarrassed for himself. He had almost forgotten about the Host Club's brand new "additions" during the relative excitement. It was absolutely unacceptable for a man to leave a lady ignored and un-introduced. He automatically kicked back into Prince Mode and prepared to sweep the two American girls off their feet yet again.

He went straight to Destiny first.

"_Mademoiselle_!" he exclaimed, suddenly scooping Destiny into another dip and then twirling her gracefully around as if to show her off. "Forgive me Mademoiselle Destiny! It was quite unacceptable for me to leave you introduced. Let me make it up to you by presenting you and your talent!"

Destiny couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet. Her eyes spun continuously.

"No, don't worry about it. No problem. It's okay. Really." She slurred in an almost love struck state, a hot blush forming on her cheeks.

Tamaki then spun her outward in front of Alisai.

"Alisai," he began to the redhead, with a princely arm out to Destiny. "This is another one of the transfer students like you are. This is Miss Destiny Airrah Keonei," he turned to wink at Destiny indicating about remembering her full name. "And she and her friend wandered joyously into the Host Club and will now be a part of it. Miss Destiny-hime here is going to be our new host club designer. She has amazing fashionable skills that will be quite an asset to us."

Destiny blushed deeply. She turned the red head and went to greet her courteously, feeling almost completely stupid for being jealous earlier.

"Nice to meet you," she said in a friendly manner. "And Tamaki flatters me."

"Nonsense princess! Ali did you know she made what she's wearing right now herself?" Tamaki protested.

Alisai looked in awe at Destiny's outfit. "That's very good! You must very talented. Its nice to meet you, and what is your friend's name?"

Tamaki immediately switched to Sairina and grabbed her hand, pulling **(or possibly dragging)** her out of the outskirts of the circle where she silently resided.

"This is the Host Club's new quiet dove," Tamaki said affectionately as Sairina stared perplexed because he was still speaking Japanese. "She needs a tutor in the Japanese language to help her progress here at Ouran, for alas, she knows only English and is limited in how she interacts with all of us."

He had a dramatic hand over his forehead; as if professing some terrible tragedy.

For all Sairina knew, he could have been performing a Shakespearean monologue.

Alisai nodded in understanding. "So you're going to help her learn the language and fit in here at the academy?"

Tamaki bowed very prince like as his answer.

Alisai clapped her hands and giggled. "You and you're friends are so very kind Tamaki _mon bijou_! Quite a heart of gold to help her, you all have!"

She then turned to Sairina, and to Sairina's surprise, grabbed her hand and added a statement just for her in English. The English was soaked in a French accent and was exotic sounding as she spoke.

"Well _Mademoiselle Colombe_** (French for dove),** we shall learn this language together then, no?" Alisai winked at her playfully and giggled again.

Sairina was so happy to hear some one else speak English all she could do was nod her head vigorously.

Tamaki was so overjoyed to see how family like every one was getting along with each other that he decided to proclaim an invitation.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki called out to the host clubs unusually silent and figuring vice president. "I want you to give Alisai an all access invitation to any and all activities hosted by the Host Club. Ever!"

"What? For everything?" Kyoya asked in disbelief, imagining the loss in revenue, not to mention the frenzy between other clients when word of an all access invitation got out.

"You heard me Kyoya," Tamaki said with an assured wave of his hand. He then turned to Alisai starry eyed. "Oh Alisai! You must stop by absolutely every day at the Host Club so you and I can be reacquainted once again! And of course you'll call me every day and come over to the second Suoh mansion for dinner every weekend! In fact why don't you just come live with me! We'll have sleepovers every day and I can show the wonders of the commoner's life style I've experienced!"

Haruhi whacked her palm dead centre of her forehead to relieve some of the stress.

"Tamaki-sempai, your being irrational again." She stated through her head ache.

"Oh, but she must come every day!" Renge joined in. Her look turned cunning to Kyoya this time. "Come on Kyoya sempai, this is Tamaki's long lost family member we're talking about. Dont you want to make our prince happy?" She pointed to Tamaki who was clutching Alisai once more, and giving one of the most pathetic puppy dog faces they had ever seen. Destiny and Haruhi inwardly melted on the spot.

Kyoya merely groaned. "I always make him happy, and when he is he's never satisfied."

"Oh but Kyoya-san!" Renge continued, with another sly look. "Think of all the customers it would entice!"

The word "customer" perked his interest.

"How so?" he began slowly, and then sighed at himself. "If I dare to ask..."

Renge smiled warmly now. "Miss Alisai here is a prima ballerina! She is viewed and interacts with a lot of important "higher up." Good word of mouth from her is good for the club and especially good for you." She pointed excitedly at him, dead centre in face. He slowly lowered her finger and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave Tamaki one last look and sighed again.

He decided, why the hell not, it's not like it would be the craziest he's ever done on a Tamaki and Renge whim.

"Fine, she can come, all access granted. Tamaki, let go of me. You can thank from a ten foot radius." Kyoya huffed.

Tamaki un-pried himself from the giddy hold of gratitude he had on Kyoya and went back to his corner.

Destiny registered what had just happened and her eyes twitched in irritation.

"What the hell just happened?" she complained to the Shadow king with a hand on her hip and a fist flying through the air. "I had to sell my soul to you guys to get me and Sairina in, but **she **gets the special new relative discount!?"

Kyoya merely smirked and pretended to ignore her outburst.

"Well, its all set now!" Tamaki exclaimed to Alisai excited. "Now I will see you everyday! Stay as long as you like the Host Club is now your new home!"

She giggled and hugged him. "Thank you Tamaki! My _causin_ I would **Love **to come every day. But my dancing will interfere with a lot of my after school time. I may only be able to come a day or two out of the week." She tried to explain.

Tamaki's eyes teared up suddenly, his lips quivered and tantrum could be seen by the Host Club like the approach of a bad storm.

"But...But...But..." Tamaki stuttered on the verge of bawling.

"Oh _mon adore_ don't cry!" Alisai begged concerned. "I'll come as much as I can! I promise!"

Haruhi hung her head from being fed up with the amount of the tantrums Tamaki had had today.

"It never ends." She mumbled.

The twins suddenly appeared and wrapped both their arms around her shoulders. "Hey Haruhi," they said carelessly. "Maybe the Boss will cheer up if you got him some commoner's coffee."

"But we're all out," she snapped, not wanting to play fetch like the usually made for their trivial wants.

"The Cooking Club holds extra for us, remember?" they said with devilish smirks. As the rest of the club crowded around Tamaki to think of a way to cease his pouting, the twins picked up Haruhi **(against her will)** and dragged her toward the door. "Now go and find it in their pantry. And hurry up Haruhi, we don't want the boss to be upset, do we?"

They threw her in front of the door. Hikaru held her in place so she wouldn't run away, while Kaoru opened the door for her as she argued.

"If you guys think I'm raiding a random pantry **just **so you can have some stupid coffee your crazy! And if you even think that you can just drag me and-"

She was stopped dead silent as the door swung open. And standing there was a tall, drop dead gorgeous, boy with black and blonde highlighted hair with a guitar strapped across his back.

He took notice of her and a mischievous smirk played across his lips. He bent down as she was frozen and took a good look at her face. She could see he had honey coloured eyes that looked like gold.

He smirked again and looked directly at her. He spoke in a sexily smooth and easy voice.

"Well, who do we have here?"

* * *

_ Alisai Entry_

_Finally, after so long I had found him. My darling cousin Tamaki, whom I hadn't seen since I was three, was finally before me. It was all just too sweet!_

_To me the people who I love are the most important to me._

_And nothing is more important to me than family!_

_For now my life feels perfect! Absolutely magnifique!_

_That is why finding Tamaki was such a driving force for me. Just being with him, I can cherish what I love most again. Since I had last seen him, it had been very sad for me. I hadn't been with my family very long after my aunt became sick. I believe my mother had sent me away to learn a craft because she had been worried and concerned for the well being of her sister._

_Its alright though. I understand. I never held anything against for the decisions she had involving me. She is my mama after all. Its just…well…I missed…_

_The sense of togetherness and security our French family had when I was small._

_Sure, I have learned an art that I love from all my studies. ^-^_

_Its made me who I am. Its what Im good at. I've seen my dancing make people happy. I always enjoy doing that for others!_

_I just never stopped trying to look for Tamaki though. He always had that gift that I loved him for. Even when we were young. The gift to make others happy above all else, with out any thought to himself. And in turn that made him happy._

_Oh I just have the best cousin in the world!_

_Ouran is going to be so sweet! I can just tell! Him and his new friends are just the sweetest! Even sweeter than my favorite hard candies!_

_Hee hee the strawberry and cherry ones that is…_

_Especially that one friend of his! Tres mignon! The one who is a small as I am!_

_What an adorable bunny he had!_

**A/N**

**Omg I have resurrected this story too! I'm on fire lol. This chapter took me …sooo…long…_**

**I really hope I get more reviews because of it! Come on guys! Let me know what you think! I just threw a new character at you. I need feed back^^**

**3 Tasia^^**


End file.
